


Red Line

by todorokikkun



Category: ATEEZ (Banda)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokikkun/pseuds/todorokikkun
Summary: Estar ligado à um fio vermelho era benção ou castigo? Era exatamente o que Jeong Yunho se perguntou ao ver Song Mingi, seu inimigo mortal durante a infância, parado em sua porta.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 1





	Red Line

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, florzinhas! Não vou me prolongar muito, apenas quero dizer que essa história foi bem difícil de escrever por ter um nível muito pessoal meu. Agradeço demais a Vit (@tinymoredestiny) por ter me doado esse plot e por ter colocado sua confiança em mim. Eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz por isso!  
> Caso vocês queiram ouvir as músicas cantadas pelo Seonghwa e pelo Yunho, são essas duas, respectivamente: Better With You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAd2RMPL5Q0 | XO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7L-Rwxoc2jU 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu, ela foi escrita de todo coração.

Estar ligado a um fio vermelho era benção ou castigo? Será mesmo que existe um fio onde nos liga a nossa tão sonhada alma gêmea? 

Isso eram coisas que sempre passavam pela cabeça de Yunho a cada vez que sua irmã contava alguma história, conto ou coisa parecida. Estar ligado a alguém assim seria uma benção ou um castigo? E se nosso fio estivesse preso a alguém que não gostássemos? Teríamos que carregar esse fardo para sempre? O que aconteceria? O que faríamos? O que Yunho não sabia era que seu fio estava embolado a quem ele menos esperava.

—

— Você deveria tirar esse seu cabeção daqui e não se meter em coisas que não são da sua conta!

A voz potente do garoto machucado jogado ao chão era extremamente clara no que dizia. Mesmo rodeado de outros garotos maiores, a ponto de machucá-lo ainda mais, Song Mingi gritava para que Yunho saísse dali e não se metesse, e mesmo diante dos berros contrários, Yunho estava disposto a ajudar Mingi, mesmo que isso apanhar junto com ele. 

Yunho não gostava de Mingi e Mingi não gostava de Yunho, isso nunca havia sido um segredo. A guerra entre as duas crianças era declarada desde o quarto ano do ensino fundamental quando Mingi acabou zoando Yunho por estar vestido com um suéter igual ao de Ron Weasley, seu personagem favorito de Harry Potter.

Daquele dia em diante, nada que Yunho falava passava despercebido por Mingi e vice-versa. Sempre que tivessem a oportunidade de caçoar um do outro, eles se agarravam aquilo. Quase nunca eram vistos juntos, afinal, o núcleo de amizade dos dois era completamente diferente. Mingi gostava de andar com os garotos do time de basquete e futebol americano. Já Yunho se dedicava totalmente ao grupo de teatro da escola, onde descobriu seu talento nato para cantar e atuar.

— Eu não vou te deixar apanhar sozinho, Mingi. 

— Você é burro, Yunho. Sai daqui!

Não importava o quanto se odiassem, o quanto brigassem, o quanto discutissem, entre aqueles dois existia algo que os ligava de uma forma inexplicável, algo que não deixava que eles ignorassem quando um estivesse em algum tipo de perigo ou precisando de uma simples ajuda. Nada entre aqueles dois era fácil, e mesmo a ajuda mais bem intencionada acabava em confusão e desavença. Nada entre aqueles dois poderia ser mais difícil do que era… Ao menos era o que Yunho _sempre_ pensou.

  
—

O barulho alto da campainha começava a irritar Yunho. Não conseguia se concentrar no que escrevia. História nunca havia sido seu forte na escola e precisava estudar dobrado para que tirasse uma boa nota. Os toques incessantes da campainha seguiram altos dentro dos cômodos, até que em um resmungo alto, Yunho, finalmente largou a caneta. _Será que não tem ninguém nessa casa para atender a porta?_!, pensou enquanto seguia para descer as escadas, reclamando e murmurando até se deparar com um bilhete de sua mãe em cima da mesa avisando que havia ido à casa de sua tia e, logo após, passaria no mercado. Então estava ali a razão pela casa estar quase sendo derrubada sem ninguém para intervir.

— Já vai!

Gritou ao correr em direção à porta. O fôlego sendo perdido mesmo pelo pouco caminho percorrido, usando isso de lembrete para que voltasse a praticar algum exercício ou morreria antes dos trinta anos. Mas esse pensamento se tornou tão irrelevante quando, para sua surpresa, encontrou Song Mingi parado em sua frente, o sorriso escancarado de orelha a orelha não condizente com as roupas amassadas de quem parecia ter acabado de acordar.

— M-Mingi?!

A surpresa não poderia ser escondida, ou sequer aliviada, no tom de voz de Yunho. A expressão confusa e desacreditada sendo reforçada a cada vez que os segundos passavam e a presença de Mingi não sumia de sua frente; afinal, não era, de fato, um delírio que estava tendo, Mingi realmente estava parado em frente a sua porta.

— Ei, Yunho… Quanto tempo. Você está bem?

_É, realmente faz muito tempo_ , pensou Yunho. Não se lembrava quando havia sido a última vez que Mingi se dirigia a ele sem qualquer gracinha. Na verdade, não se lembrava de alguma vez que Mingi já tivesse falado com ele sem ser para zombar, caçoar, gritar ou expulsá-lo. Nunca tiveram uma relação muito fácil, mesmo quando eram só crianças, e tudo havia piorado desde... 

— Desde o baile de inverno… Mingi, você não fala comigo, _você sequer olha para mim_ , desde o baile de inverno _há 7 meses atrás_. Como você pode vir aqui me perguntar se está tudo bem?

No tom de Yunho não conseguia ter uma distinção se por trás das palavras rápidas existia apenas uma grande indignação, surpresa ou mágoa. Não era possível identificar qual sentimento o dominava em cada palavra que saía de sua boca. Mas era claro através do olhar surpreso que haviam resquícios vivos de ressentimento que ainda assombravam a mente, e o _coração_ , de Yunho.

  
—

— Desde quando você bebe desse jeito, Yuno!?

A risada de Seonghwa era ouvida através dos murmúrios e da música alta. Alguma banda escolar se apresentava em cima do palco com um rock alternativo enquanto Yunho virava um copo de algum líquido desconhecido e suspeito.

— Eu sei que você está nervoso para a nossa apresentação, mas beber não vai adiantar. Você nem está acostumado com isso!

Com toda a calma que lhe era conhecida, Seonghwa buscava persuadir o amigo a deixar aquele copo perigoso de lado, afinal, estava preocupado com a integridade física da apresentação que fariam e, principalmente, do amigo.

— Isso é verdade, Yuno, você pode acabar se sentindo mal depois e não teremos o prazer de ver o grande Jeong Yunho se apresentar! 

Era vez de San incentivar o amigo enquanto abraçava Seonghwa. San e Yunho acabaram se tornando amigos logo após ele e Seonghwa assumirem o namoro. Desde então, passou a maior parte do tempo com seu melhor amigo e o namorado. A única desvantagem de conviver com San era que ele também era amigo de Mingi e graças a isso passou a ver o desafeto mais vezes do que achava necessário e seguro; já que a cada novo encontro com Yunho, Mingi fazia questão de ser desagradável de alguma forma, irritando o garoto.

— Eu não deveria ter topado isso de me apresentar, eu nem gosto dessas coisas... Tem muita gente olhando.

— Claro que gosta. Você sabe que gosta. Você nasceu pra isso, Yuno. Suas apresentações com o grupo de teatro são as mais aguardadas.

— Dessa vez o Seong vai estar com você, Yuno. Vocês ensaiaram e foram perfeitos. Não há como dar errado.

Os incentivos de San e Seong começaram a criar uma aura de paz em Yunho, o sorriso sempre tão cheio de energia, que era sua marca registrada, tomou forma na expressão que, aos poucos, perdia o ar de preocupação.

  
—

— Eu sei que eu sou a última pessoa que você gostaria de ver, mas…

— Mingi, você é a última pessoa que eu _imaginei_ que veria na porta da minha casa querendo falar comigo. Não depois de tudo que rolou.

— E justamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com você, Yunho. Sobre o baile de inverno e sobre o que aconteceu nele.

— Sete meses depois?

— _Antes tarde do que nunca_. Não é isso que você sempre vive falando para o San?

— Isso não se aplica aqui, Mingi.

— É claro que se aplica, Yunho! Aqui se aplica mais do que tudo. Você não precisa dizer nada, Yunho, você só precisa me ouvir.

A postura defensiva de Yunho começou a causar em Mingi um certo nervosismo. Yunho sempre foi conhecido pela sua calma e sua aura divertida, por sempre levar energia por onde quer que passasse, mas naquele momento, os braços longos estavam cruzados contra o peitoral em uma pressão evidente de quem estava nervoso, ou pelo menos incomodado, com tudo que acontecia.

— Tudo bem, Mingi. Vai em frente. Estou te ouvindo.

  
—

Quando os primeiros acordes de _Better With You_ do _This Wild Life_ começaram a tocar, Seonghwa assumiu seu lugar no palco, as luzes apagadas se acenderam em um único foco iluminando o garoto de pernas longas. Não era surpresa alguma que Seong estivesse em uma apresentação, seja ela qualquer que fosse. Presidente do clube de teatro, canto e dança, Seonghwa sempre assumia o papel de organizar as apresentações, curioso mesmo era quem estava ao seu lado.

Yunho nunca havia feito apresentações para toda a escola, apenas havia se reservado para apresentações para pequenos grupos, mas o que ele não sabia era que sua fama como cantor corria pelos corredores movimentados do colégio, e o que ele também não sabia era que existia alguém ali que estava esperando por essa apresentação havia semanas, desde que ela havia sido divulgada.

_I swear I see the seasons change_

_more often than I see your face._

_November came and went,_

_the summer left without a trace_

_and I'm left with distance on my mind._

_Was it me that caused you to just pack up and leave?_

_When you did, you took everything._

_I still hate seeing you without me._

Os olhos de Mingi estavam vidrados no palco. A apresentação se desenrolava com calmaria, algumas pessoas se aproveitando do momento para dançarem com seus respectivos pares, e o único momento em que os olhos de Mingi se desprenderam do palco foi quando o braço de San passou por seu ombro, o puxando para um abraço. Os olhos do garoto estavam fixos na figura de Seonghwa que cantava, o sorriso aberto destacando as covinhas nas bochechas indicavam a felicidade que ele se encontrava por contemplar o namorado em cima do palco.

— Ele não é incrível? Mal estava me aguentando de ansiedade para vê-lo performar essa música. Você precisa ver o Yunho, ele é incrível, só perde mesmo para o Seong.

San mal havia terminado seu comentário quando as luzes se apagaram e, novamente, um único foco de luz se acendeu no canto direito do palco. A silhueta de Yunho tomou forma à medida em que seus passos o guiavam até o centro da luz e, de seus lábios, a doce voz escapava em uma melodia gostosa para qualquer um naquele ginásio ouvir. Naquele instante, a atenção de Mingi foi novamente capturada pela letra da música que preenchia o ambiente.

_I'm better with you,_

_you're better with me._

_I still miss all our nights._

_Even fights were all better with you._

_You're better with me._

_There is nobody else who can love me the way that you do, better than you._

Mingi sentia como se o mundo tivesse parado, como se houvesse uma inversão e o Sol agora fizesse órbita ao redor da Terra, mas, para Mingi, fazia mais sentido pensar que o Sol estava ali, à direita do palco, cantando tudo como era melhor quando estava com _ele_. Havia crescido ao lado de Yunho e mesmo que diretamente, não se lembrava de um momento da vida onde ele não estivesse presente. Moravam a poucos metros de distância, estudavam juntos desde o maternal, seus pais eram amigos e com frequência faziam coisas juntos, mesmo sabendo do leve desafeto que seus filhos tinham um pelo outro. A falta de amizade dos dois sempre era pauta de conversa onde Yunho sempre acabava irritado por alguma estupidez dita por Mingi sobre seu jeito e gostos.

No fundo, Mingi sabia que tinha um carinho pelo sorriso e pela energia eletrizante de Yunho. Não existia possibilidade para estar ao seu lado sem se sentir contagiado pela felicidade que os olhos de meia lua demonstravam. Nos últimos dias, talvez semanas, não tinha visto muito de Yunho por aí. As provas finais estavam chegando e sempre que isso acontecia, Yunho se trancava em casa para estudar.

_I still miss all our days and the way you would carry me through,_

_I'll carry you, too._

_There is nobody else who_

_could love you the way that I do._

Talvez aquela melodia que todos ouviam naquela noite dizia muito mais para Mingi do que para qualquer outro convidado presente.

—

— Vamos, Mingi. Eu estou esperando o que você tem para me dizer.

A impaciência de Yunho era algo novo para Mingi, talvez até para o próprio Yunho. Nunca foi conhecido por ser alguém impaciente, rude ou qualquer coisa que tivesse um sinônimo parecido. Não era alguém nervoso também, mas estar naquela posição, em frente a Mingi, o deixava à beira de um surto nervoso.

— Calma. Eu estou procurando as palavras certas para dizer… Não quero falar nenhuma besteira.

— Ah, mas isso seria uma **GRANDE** novidade, Mingi. Você não falar _nenhuma_ besteira. 

Após um longo silêncio, a voz de Mingi se pronunciou. Ignorar a acidez vinda de Yunho talvez fosse a parte mais difícil, mas não o julgava. Sabia que ele estava em seu direito de o tratar daquela forma. Os olhos quase fechados enquanto a mão inquieta passava pelos fios de cabelo, apertava a nuca ou se mexiam inquietas em qualquer outra parte do corpo apenas reforçava o nervosismo que gostaria de poder disfarçar.

— Eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém, Yunho. Nunca gostei, senti atração, nada. Eu não sabia o que era amar alguém, não sabia a diferença entre gostar de kimchi e estar apaixonado por alguém — O ar escapou em um momento que nem o próprio Mingi sabia que havia o prendido — Se não fosse pelo San me explicar algumas coisas, me dizer que o que eu comecei a sentir, o que eu _sempre_ senti, por você era semelhante ao que ele sentia pelo Seonghwa, eu nunca teria percebido que eu estava _fodidamente_ _apaixonado_ por você. Todo ódio e implicância desde a infância, passando pela adolescência até estarmos aqui hoje, quase adultos, era _amor_. Sempre foi amor. Obviamente um amor puro e infantil que mudou quando você cresceu, quando eu cresci, mas ainda sim… amor. Eu me apaixonei por você e a única forma que eu sabia demonstrar isso era implicando. 

Não que Mingi esperasse fogos de artifícios e rosas sendo jogadas quando se confessasse para alguém, mas o silêncio de Yunho era, de longe, algo que não esperava. Os olhos arregalados da expressão surpresa evidenciaram ainda mais o tom claro que a pele adquiriu; típico de quem tomava um susto, _e dos grandes_.

— No baile de inverno você estava tão… tão incrível em cima daquele palco. Você nasceu para isso. Nasceu para cantar e encantar. Você… Você encantou a todos que estavam ali, incluindo eu. E-Eu… Eu fiquei extremamente bravo com você por chamar tanta atenção. Algumas garotas atrás de mim falavam sobre como você era bonito e como tinham pessoas interessadas em você, até mesmo outros caras. Uma delas até planejava se confessar e… E isso me deixou enfurecido.

— Você estragou o melhor dia da minha vida, Mingi! Você conseguiu estragar ele duas vezes com suas atitudes grosseiras e suas palavras cheias de escárnio e agora você quer dizer que _sempre_ me amou?! Quando _eu_ disse que estava _apaixonado_ , você se lembra o que me disse?

—

O som de aplausos era ensurdecedor. Os assobios e gritos animados preenchiam o ambiente, a euforia do público sendo tão posta à vista quanto a dos dois garotos em cima do palco. De longe qualquer um podia ver o sorriso que Seonghwa e Yunho carregavam. A apresentação havia sido mais do que um sucesso e embora Yunho ainda estivesse para lá de nervoso, a ansiedade que o devorava tinha se dissipado e agora só restava a felicidade de ter completado seu primeiro passo para a realização de seu sonho.

Recebia abraços e elogios de todas as partes, os professores orgulhosos o cumprimentavam juntamente ao resto do corpo docente escolar. A sensação de êxtase deixava Yunho ainda mais eletrizante que o normal e nem a cara _feia_ de Mingi poderia atrapalhar a felicidade que o rodeava. Ao menos era isso que pensava.

— Você estava mais do que incrível, Seong. Eu sabia que você iria dar o seu melhor. — Disse San enquanto beijava o namorado em um dos lados do rosto, não perdendo tempo em lhe roubar um selar. — Quase fiquei enciumado com aquele bando de abutres te olhando, não é mesmo, Mingi?

Não obteve resposta. Afinal, Mingi estava mais do que ocupado naquele momento. Seus olhos estavam fixos na figura de terno branco que estava há alguns passos de distância conversando com um outro rapaz. O conhecia de vista, era um dos garotos do terceiro ano que treinava basquete com ele e San. Não tinha muito contato com o garoto, mas tinha o suficiente para saber que seu nome era Wooyoung.

— Eu já volto. Aproveitem aí, casal.

Foi a deixa perfeita para San e Seonghwa que, assim como Mingi havia dito, usaram do momento para dançarem um pouco juntos e aproveitarem o restante do baile. Já Mingi, esse seguiu em direção a Yunho, os passos longos dando a ele a vantagem de gastar pouco tempo até estar junto ao seu _alvo_.

— Ei, Yunho. Boa apresentação.

Nem em um milhão de anos Yunho poderia imaginar que ouviria aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Mingi, talvez por essa razão que a surpresa escaneada se fez em sua face, a boca ligeiramente aberta causada pelo espanto de ouvir aquilo.

— Wow, quem diria. Bailes de Inverno realmente transformam as pessoas — Disse Wooyoung empolgado pelo elogio.

— Você não faz ideia do quanto, Wooyoung. Inclusive, eu te recomendaria dar uma volta por aí para você não descobrir o _quanto_ alguém muda em um baile.

A fala direta carregava apenas um significado e que todos ali presentes sabiam qual era. Conhecendo Mingi, tanto Yunho quanto Wooyoung, sabiam que aquelas palavras não eram de tudo da boca para fora e para elas se tornarem realidade bastava um estalar de dedos.

— Não seja desagradável, Mingi. Wooyou-...

— Não tem problema, Yunho, eu só vim parabenizar você pela apresentação incrível. Eu sabia que você era bom, só não sabia que era _tanto_.

Os olhos de Mingi se reviraram enquanto Wooyoung ignorava aquela reação, sorrindo para Yunho antes de se despedir entredentes de ambos os rapazes que ali ficaram.

— Você é extremamente grosseiro, Mingi.

— “ _Você é extremamente grosseiro, Mingi_ ” — O imitou em uma atitude que sempre tivera com Yunho desde que era crianças — Quanto mimimi. Você continua o mesmo sensível de sempre.

— Encerramos por aqui, Mingi. Não estou para você hoje.

Com isso, Yunho se propôs a caminhar para a lateral do palco, o microfone azul ainda em mãos sendo apertado e contorcido em puro nervosismo. Nervosismo esse que sempre aparecia a cada vez que Mingi se aproximava, seja para dizer algumas de suas palavras idiotas ou apenas por uma troca de olhares. Yunho não sabia ao certo quando isso havia começado. Para ser sincero, sempre foi algo que sentiu pelo garoto, ele apenas nunca soube diferenciar os sentimentos quando era mais novo. Não como sabia agora.

— Não… Yunho, espera.

O toque inesperado da mão de Mingi em seu braço fizera com que Yunho parasse, os olhos caindo para os dedos que o apertavam com delicadeza pelo antebraço, e se aproveitando da posição, Mingi utilizou do aperto para puxar o grandão para mais perto.

— Me desculpa. Não era isso que eu queria dizer. Eu realmente vim te parabenizar pela apresentação, mas é que quando eu vi vo-...

— Olha, Mingi, tá tudo bem. — Interrompeu Yunho — Já me acostumei com você sendo um babaca. Eu só não quero ter que aguentar você sendo _babaca_ logo _hoje_.

De puro nervosismo, uma risada grave escapou dos lábios de Mingi, o sorriso torto se destacando enquanto a cabeça se balançava de um lado para o outro em uma negativa. Não demorando para que voltasse a encarar os olhos escuros e brilhantes em sua frente.

— Você fala demais, Yunho.

E como se fosse programado, os lábios de Mingi foram de encontro aos de Yunho no _exato_ momento em que a voz de Seonghwa impunha a melodia de XO do John Mayer.

_Your love is bright as ever_

_Even in the shadows_

_Baby, kiss me_

_Before they turn the lights out._

Talvez fosse pela surpresa do ato, ou pela realização de um dos muitos sonhos que tivera com Mingi, mas Yunho não conseguiu corresponder de primeira. Os olhos abertos estavam fixos nos fechados do garoto que vivia a trocar farpas com ele desde que eram crianças. Sentia através dos lábios de Mingi a imposição necessária para que desse continuidade aquele ato mesmo sem que Yunho, de fato, o correspondesse. Mas toda surpresa não durou mais do que o necessário quando, sem que esperasse, recebeu no inferior uma sútil mordida. 

O peso da realidade caiu sobre os ombros de Yunho. A corrente eletrizante que percorria o corpo poderia ser chamada de adrenalina, ou apenas de _Mingi_ . O fato do coração disparar, a respiração se tornar rala mesmo que sofresse de forma apressurada ao ponto de deixá-lo tonto tinha nome e sobrenome: _Song Mingi_.

_Your heart is glowing_

_and I'm crashing into you._

_Hmm, baby, kiss me, kiss me._

_Before they turn the lights out,_

_before they turn the lights out,_

_baby, love me lights out._

Talvez fosse tão certo aquele encontro quanto qualquer outro. Talvez todas as respostas que sempre buscou estavam ali, naquele encontro onde tinha os dedos de Mingi entre seus fios de cabelo, a firmeza do aperto o deixando imobilizado contra o corpo que o apertava em um abraço que nunca havia recebido, ou pensado em receber, na vida daquele mesmo Mingi que há minutos atrás havia sido o de sempre: um grande idiota.

—

— Eu me lembro perfeitamente do que eu disse, Yunho. Você não precisa me lembrar… 

— Então como você quer que eu acredite em você depois de tudo aquilo? Depois de sete meses de silêncio? 

— Eu tive um sonho… 

— Então sua motivação para tudo é um sonho?! Ah, por favor, Mingi. Vai embora. Por favor.

— Yunho…

— Mingi, por favor. Vá embora.

O questionamento de Mingi naquele momento não era mais sobre o arrependimento de ter se exposto, se aberto e se confessado para Yunho. Já havia passado desse estágio naquela fase do momento. Seu questionamento agora era se iria realmente embora sem falar tudo que precisava ou se insistiria na teimosia de sempre em falar tudo o que bem entendia no momento que queria. E não era muito difícil adivinhar a resposta para qual caminho Mingi escolheria. 

— Está certo, Yunho. Você pode me mandar embora agora, pode me mandar embora amanhã mas não importa o que você faça ou o que eu faça, não importa quanto tempo passe, ou quanto a gente se distancie. O fio pode embolar, pode se enroscar, se esticar mas ele nunca rompe e no final dele _eu estarei_ lá queira você ou não.

— Do que… você está falando?

— Você sabe muito bem.

— Mingi…

— Tchau, Yunho.

Como se todo o eixo da terra voltasse a girar de uma vez, Yunho se sentiu de, repente, tonto, a mão sendo levada ao peito, os dedos apertando o tecido da camiseta onde conseguia sentir com facilidade os batimentos desenfreados de um coração que carregava tantos sentimentos diferentes que mal poderia exteriorizá-los, mesmo se esse fosse o sentimento de Yunho, o que não era de fato. 

Toda carga emocional que buscou guardar no fundo de seu âmago durante aqueles sete doloridos meses havia voltado de uma vez em um choro silencioso enquanto a única visão que tinha por trás dos olhos marejados era de um Mingi que se distanciava cada vez mais até poder vê-lo correr pela rua estranhamente vazia; tão vazia quanto se sentia naquele momento.

Não que fosse um segredo para si próprio os sentimentos confusos que tinha por Mingi, mas nunca havia falado sobre eles em voz alta, compartilhado com alguém sobre, e todas as vezes que Seonghwa buscava tocar no assunto, se desviava dele com uma genialidade na qual muitas vezes surpreendia a si próprio. A realidade era que Yunho simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como explicar os dois ou o que viviam desde sempre. Era como cão e gato, talvez Tom e Jerry: uma briga constante mas que sempre buscavam de uma forma ou de outra estarem perto o suficiente para continuarem a se irritar um com o outro.

E naquela noite, mais uma vez se perdeu em seus próprios sentimentos e confusões. Tendo o sonho embalado por olhos de meia lua brilhantes, um sorriso encantador que não condizia com a voz grave que ouvia em meio a diversos fios vermelhos embolados, bagunçados, distantes, mas nunca partidos.

—

O tempo ensolarado era a combinação perfeita para viagens longas. A razão por ter escolhido viajar na primavera era o fato dos dias sempre parecerem mais ensolarados e bonitos, e Yunho sempre gostou dessa combinação. Embora houvesse passado mais de um ano depois da última vez que conversou com Mingi, a mente de Yunho ainda revivia quase todos os dias aquela conversa fatídica que sinalizava a perda do pouco que tinham e concretizava o fim de algo que nunca tiveram.

— Está pronto, querido? Seu pai já está esperando para levá-lo ao aeroporto.

Dessa vez a voz que o tirava de seus pensamentos era de sua mãe. Os olhos marejados de quem havia chorado há pouco não escondia o orgulho que sentia do filho embora se sentisse perdida por ver seu garotinho saindo de casa.

— Mãe… Não fica assim. A senhora sabe que eu voltarei todos os finais de semana que eu estiver livre, todas as festas, feriados. Iremos nos falar todos os dias. 

— Eu sei, querido. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você. Obrigada por me proporcionar tantas alegrias. 

Aquele abraço era tudo que precisava e tudo que mais sentiria falta. Sua mãe sempre fora seu conforto, a primeira pessoa na qual chorou no colo a confissão do primeiro amor, aquele amor que vinha da infância, aquele amor chamado _Song Mingi_ . Sentiria falta de sua mãe para o consolar quando se sentisse triste mas sabia que precisava partir. Quebrar e _romper os laços_ era o que precisava para seguir em frente e morar em uma nova cidade, mesmo que não fosse totalmente longe de onde atualmente vivia, era tudo que precisava.

— E aí. Está pronto para nossa aventura na faculdade? 

A voz de Seonghwa soou alta para dentro do cômodo, o corpo sendo colocado minimamente para dentro, sendo apenas necessário a cabeça que carregava um sorriso largo. A indicação sútil para fora sendo completada pelo polegar que apontava para o carro parado junto a rua.

— San já acabou de colocar as malas no carro junto do seu pai. Já estamos prontos para ir… Se você também estiver, é claro.

E estava. Yunho estava pronto para deixar tudo para trás, trancado ali naquela casa tudo que um dia havia sido, toda a mágoa e rancor, sentimentos confusos e seu coração quebrado. Deixaria para trás da mesma forma que deixou os fios negros para assumir uma tonalidade quase cinza. Pela primeira vez Yunho se sentia pronto para seguir o caminho que ele mesmo havia escolhido para si.

— Vão. Vocês têm um longo caminho pela frente — disse a sra. Jeong dando um abraço duplo em Seonghwa e Yunho — Estou muito orgulhosa de ver vocês dois crescendo. Eu amo muito vocês dois.

— 

— O que você quer ser quando crescer, Nono? Eu quero ser Astronauta. Passear pelas estrelas, conhecer novas galáxias. Morar no espaço!

— Eu acho que os astronautas não moram para sempre no espaço, Mingi. Acho que um dia eles precisam voltar para casa.

— Mas eu não quero morar no espaço para sempre, Nono. Como poderia viver sem meus pais? Ou sem você? Não seria justo comigo.

— Você não precisa se preocupar com essas coisas, MinMin. Eu sempre vou estar com você.

— Você promete?

— De dedinho!

E foi com essa promessa que os dedos mindinhos de Yunho e Mingi se enroscaram, selando aquela promessa de que sempre estariam um com o outro, onde nem o espaço e as galáxias poderiam os separar. O sorriso de Yunho sendo retribuído por Mingi naquela tarde ensolarada de primavera, as preferidas de Yunho.

— Não importa o que aconteça, Nono. Nós sempre estaremos juntos. Essa é a minha promessa.

—

Esperas em aeroportos eram, de fato, algo extremamente irritante, mas ao mesmo tempo era algo que distraía as mentes agitadas que não se desligavam. Era curioso ver as pessoas passarem apressadas em busca de seus voos e tentar descobrir quais motivações estariam fazendo com que elas praticassem aquela viagem. Pelo menos era desta forma que Yunho se distraía já que San e Seonghwa brincavam de algo que, a cada vez que um deles perdia, um beijo era roubado. “ _Não era dessa forma que eu pensei passar minhas próximas duas horas”,_ pensou Yunho _._

Mas na vida de Yunho nada era comum, nada era o esperado. Afinal, estar ligado a alguém por um fio vermelho era uma benção ou um castigo? Era realmente verdade que existia um elo tão grande entre pessoas que elas poderiam jurar ter um fio invisível às ligando? Yunho nunca havia buscado realmente essas respostas, embora ouvisse esse mesmo questionamento desde que era uma criança. Sua curiosidade nunca foi maior do que seu conforto em se manter sem saber se tinha ou não alguém que estava ligado a si dessa forma. Mas Yunho deveria saber que as respostas sempre estiveram bem na sua cara desde sempre.

— Vou comprar uma água. Me desentoxicar um pouco dessa vibe de casal.

Reclamou Yunho empurrando a perna de Seonghwa de cima do colo de San, a risada entre os três amigos ecoando no espaço amplo do saguão de espera.

O caminho era curto até a primeira loja de conveniência, não estava muito disposto a andar e muito menos explorar, se tinha algo que não gostava, definitivamente, era de aeroportos. Mas aquele aeroporto guardava para Yunho uma última surpresa de casa.

Os fios escuros poderiam ser reconhecidos em qualquer lugar, a quilômetros de distância, afinal, sempre foi dessa forma que Yunho os observou. O corpo magro e alto coberto por uma camiseta de manga escura com alguns dizeres coloridos na frente entrando em contraste com a calça clara que usava. Reconheceria aquela figura masculina que andava em sua direção até mesmo de olhos fechados, pois sempre o _sentiu_ antes mesmo de vê-lo, o magnetismo eletrizante que o puxava para perto mesmo quando tudo que queria era se manter distante.

— M-Mingi?!

— Yunho.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Como se esperasse por aquela pergunta, o sorriso de Mingi se expandiu em apenas um dos cantos dos lábios bem marcados. A mão livre do carregar da mala indo diretamente até os óculos escuros que cobriam seus olhos, o acessório sendo descartado na cabeça de modo que não tivesse qualquer impedimento para aquele contato visual; contato esse que Yunho mal sabia que sentia falta, e saudade, até tê-lo novamente.

— Eu não sei, Nono. _Eu só segui o fio vermelho._

E talvez fosse verdade. Não importava o que acontecesse, não importava onde estivessem ou quanto tempo passasse. O fio poderia embolar, se enroscar, se esticar, mas _nunca_ iria se romper. E quer Yunho aceitasse ou não, Mingi estaria do outro lado dele. Afinal, ele havia sonhado com isso, não é, mesmo? Almas gêmeas não se perdem pelo meio do caminho e, de uma forma ou de outra, o fio sempre as guiará para um único caminho.

E naquele momento o sorriso de Yunho era a comprovação de que ele sabia, de que sempre soube, que aquilo era verdade: Song Mingi sempre seria seu _akai ito_.


End file.
